


Catch me if you can

by FizzNinja



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, First Fanfiction, Gems In Heat, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More tags to come later, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzNinja/pseuds/FizzNinja
Summary: With the prospect of facing yet another heat cycle alone, Amethyst hoped desperately for some distraction. When she gets an invite to a wholesome, family-friendly game with the gems plus their new recruit, Jasper, what could possibly go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! thanks for checking out my first fanfction :) this has been sitting on my computer for a while so I thought I would just submit it in chunks. Quick warning: I have ADHD and I am very busy doing uni work so my uploads may quite slow.  
> As for the fic, you can imagine Amethyst's imaginative brute to be whoever you like, but it's obvious who I imagined it to be.  
> I have no proofreader so constructive criticism is welcome, thank you!

You know what’s worse than being in heat? Not having anyone help you out with it. Yeah, that’s a bitch.

Pearl typically shared a few flustered glances along with quick dismissals out of the room, usually partnered with crappy excuses.

Garnet mainly came across as downright uninterested (if you can count her staring into space for a prolonged period of time whenever asked about the topic, as uninterested).

Amethyst already knew she would have to face this heat alone…again. 

Frustration prickled her senses as Amethyst imagined the countless sleepless nights ahead. The heat would once again degrade her to a whimpering, horny mess that even a multitude of solo masturbation attempts couldn’t fix.

Wiping the thoughts from her mind, Amethyst let out a long, frustrated groan and finally rose from the cushy sofa that she had unceremoniously flung herself onto 4 hours prior.

After giving her stiff limbs a quick stretch, Amethyst made her away across the cosy beach house, passing by Pearl in the kitchen who seemed to be searching for “something” quite erratically (lost Pearl points? who knows).

A gentle, soothing breeze entered from the open window in which amethyst perched herself against, cooling the small house once the unbearable summer sun descended below the horizon.

Watching the gentle glow of star shine reflect upon the calm sea before her, Amethyst sighed softly and smiled to herself. Her internal ache began to dull as she relaxed, perhaps her evening would be stress free after all.

That notion flew straight out the window once she heard the loud, childish laughter of Steven and Connie bombarding through the front door. Turning around just in time to see Steven barrel into the living room, followed sharply by a giggling Connie, Amethyst rolled her eyes and gave a small chuckle.

Dropping from her perch, she decided to see what all the hubbub was about. It’s not like she could be angry at the kids for disrupting her “peace”, it’s obvious they are unaware of her burning, inner turmoil.

“Hey Amethyst!” Steven called gleefully, the boy was running laps around the room, with Connie hot on his tail, “Come down here, Connie has a new, awesome game for us all to play!”

Upon hearing their return, Pearl was out of the kitchen and down scolding the children all before Amethyst even thought to open her mouth to question this new game further.

“Steven! Connie! Have you seen the time?! Why were you out playing so late, either or both of you could have gotten hurt!” Pearl practically squawked at the two. All too familiar with Pearl’s overprotective nature and tendency to overreact, Amethyst sat herself back down on the sofa and waited impatiently for the ordeal to end.

Truth is, she was secretly hoping this game of Steven’s would distract her long enough to allow her heat to subside, as the fervid sensation has returned.

“Aww sorry Pearl” Steven looked away and anxiously twiddled his thumbs, “it’s just that we really wanted to play, so we were making a group to play with”.

“That’s right Pearl!” Connie quickly interjected, extremely high spirited. “We were just outside with Mr. Greg rounding up the gems to play, I believe it will provide great fun, exercise and education for everyone!”.

Pearl’s stern demeanour immediately softened as she looked down at the excited children, how could she ever stay mad at them?

Whilst pearl and the children conversed gleefully directly in front of her, Amethyst herself felt like the world was ending.

Her features contorted agonisingly as the flames in her loins reappeared with a vengeance.

Her breathing quickened and her vision blurred as she desperately craved the touch of someone, ANYone. Her mind swam with vivid thoughts of a brute  pinning her against the couch and ravishing her there and then.

She whimpered weakly as the enormous being peppered kisses along her jawline, trailing down to suckle welts into her sensitive neck.

Amethyst ran her hands eagerly over her vision’s robust arms as they continued their assault on her now overly sensitive neck. Whilst the attention was appreciated, it only served to agitate her arousal, rather than actually dissipating the deep need within her loins.

“Please, I need you to fuck me” She whispered into the taller being’s chest, feeling it stop its assault on her neck momentarily.

“Right now?” it spoke in a hoarse voice, trailing its large hands down Amethyst’s sides, coming to a stop at her thick thighs and giving them a harsh squeeze. 

“Yes please, fuck me right now” Amethyst arched her back at the touch, grunting loudly as the being slid their fingers down to her arching core.

Amethyst heard herself mutter a last please before the large fingers were rubbing along her pussy roughly, paying extra attention to circle around her swollen clit.

Amethyst sighed blissfully as the hefty being continued their ministrations, using a rough thumb to rub Amethyst’s sensitive nub. Amethyst groaned loudly as she felt the tension tighten inside her, just a little bit more, she just needed a little bit more before she could finally-

“Hey Amethyst! Are you alright?” A loud voice rang in her ears snapping Amethyst out her steamy day dream. She looked up to see Pearl knelt down in close proximity to her, concern sketched over her features.

“I shooed the children outside whilst you had your….episode” Pearl chuckled softly, although the concerned look stayed with her as she stood.

“I know this is hard for you, I am truly sorry I cannot help you…. Perhaps this game will help you keep your mind off things?” Pearl offered her hand to Amethyst, which she accepted awkwardly and stood up.

Amethyst’s face was covered in a bright red hue as they readied themselves to leave the house together, talk about embarrassing. She couldn’t even control her urges with the kids around, hopefully Pearl got them out before they noticed anything odd. Stepping outside onto the cool sand, Amethyst spared a quick glance at the stars again before hurrying to catch up with Pearl, who had already embarked on her quest to meet with the others.  


End file.
